Yet Another Drunken Night
by melancholyMisfit
Summary: Your name is John Egbert and there you are again, lugging your best friend into your apartment at 3am. /Drunken Dave smut, NSFW, etc. Request from mystery Dave on MSPARP. Dom!Dave and Sub!John


Ok…this was a request from a Dave I met on MSPARP…they asked for DaveJohn NSFW smut written 2nd person from John's POV but didn't give a prompt. This is probably something that's been done thousands of time but for some reason I really like the idea of drunk Dave.  
I have never written smut before and this is kind of…fail. Either way, try to enjoy it! From now on all requests must come with a prompt! Guys seriously…not giving me a prompt is just…evil Dx  
Very special thank you to my new editor! (Not sure if you want me to share your name OTL)

Yet Another Drunken Night

Your name is John Egbert and there you are again, lugging your best friend into your apartment at 3am. You had known it was a bad idea to go to that party but he probably would have gone without you and ended up sleeping in a bush somewhere. The night had started out ok. He had been lazily sipping on a beer and pacing himself the way he promised you he would. You had been deep in conversation with Jade and Rose when someone you'd been trying to avoid spotted the four of you. She made her way over, her eyes set on Dave. Her drink sloshed slightly as she grew closer. It didn't take Roxy long to lure Dave into a drinking contest. This happened whenever they were together. He never won and no one ever expected him to. He was kind of a lightweight and Roxy was drunk 90% of the time. Still, he began to chug his drink and kept at it until he was a sloppy mess. Roxy went off cheering to celebrate her win with more drinking while you were left with a half dead Dave.  
Luckily Rose was sober and able to give you a ride to your place so you didn't have to carry him the two miles. Throughout the ride he was practically lying on you in the backseat. You kept having to slap his cheek to keep him awake. You then dragged him from the car and carried his limp body to the elevator. Once you were inside your apartment you moved as quickly as you could to the bedroom before you flung him off of your shoulder and onto the bed. He landed with a groan and looked at you through hazy eyes over the top of his shades. You went to get a glass of water for him and found him sitting up on his own when you came back. So far things had gone as they always did but you could only hope the next half of the night wouldn't be the same.  
You handed him the glass and he beckoned for you to sit next to him. When you declined he grabbed your wrist and pulled you forward. You nearly landed on his lap but managed to swivel to the side and landed next to him instead. His arm wound its way around your shoulders and he drank down the last of the water. He placed the glass on the floor next to your bed before turning to face you. He had that look in his eye. Whenever he drank he went through stages. First was the fumbling idiot who couldn't walk on his own. Second was the sex fiend who would go after anything alive and human. Third was the overly tired slug who couldn't keep his eyes open.  
He moved his hand from your shoulder, trailing a line up your neck until finally stopping at your jaw. You thought about hitting him or locking yourself in the bathroom until he passed out but you couldn't. Part of you hated being used in his drunken state but another part of you deeply and undeniably loved him. It was pathetic but you craved these intimate moments. Your heart fluttered as his lips grew closer. You close your eyes and clenched your fists at your sides. Finally, his lips were on yours and moving slowly. You pretend that he isn't drunk and looking for a warm body and instead that he is your lover merely showing his affection for you. You slightly lean into him, your hand snaking up to the back of his neck as he deepens the kiss. It's not long before he's licking your lips, asking for entrance into your mouth. You don't hesitate to allow him access.  
His tongue invades your mouth and he tastes like beer but you can't find the time to care. You try to stay quiet as he began to push you back onto the bed. You fight against him by placing one hand on the bed behind you and one on his chest. He breaks the kiss, going for air and goes for your neck instead. Luckily he has yet to notice the growing problem in your jeans as he covers your throat with nips and kisses.  
"Mm…Egbert…" He mumbled in a drunken slur before he slumps against your shoulder heavily, nearly knocking you back onto the bed.  
This happens far too often. He's sex crazed and ready to ravish you one second and passed out on top of you the next. It's always as if he's trying to rile you up only to leave you unsatisfied. You figure its best that you didn't go further than kissing and slight over-the-clothes touching. You can't imagine what the next morning would be like. He'd probably hit you, thinking you took advantage of him because redressing him when he was passed out was next to impossible. After that your friendship would disappear completely and you'd be heartbroken. It was better this way. However, you were beginning to feel pain as your erection pressed against the zipper of your jeans. Dave was completely passed out now so you pushed him off of you and onto the bed before sneaking away to the bathroom.  
You sank to the floor with your back pressed against the locked door. You made quick work of your pants and boxers until you were sitting half naked on the cold tile. You close your eyes and tilt your head back pretending you're back on your bed with Dave leaning over you. You can practically feel his lips on your neck and it's his hand that's moving towards your groin, not your own. You palm yourself slowly, imagining it's him. You let out a quiet moan that you're sure would have made him smirk. You shift your weight, wrapping your slim fingers around your length. You can see him in your mind, he wouldn't want you to complete too early so he'd only tease you enough to make you squirm and moan. You find yourself acting this out on yourself. You're getting worked up as your mind runs wild. In your mind he's teasing you and telling you to beg for more. Your voice comes out in a whispered moan as you speak "p-please…more." You can see him smirk as he obliges your sweet begging by pumping faster. You shiver and moan, your toes curling and back arching as you move.  
You're so caught up you don't hear the groan of bed springs from the other side of the door or the footsteps that follow. You nearly jump out of your skin, squeezing yourself painfully when a knock rings out from the other side of the door.  
"John." His voice sounds tired. "I have to pee. Open up."  
"H-hang on!" You yell, cursing under your breath as you shakily put your boxers and pants back on. Standing on wobbly legs, you open the door and move out of his way as he rushes past. You quickly exit the bathroom, closing the door behind you. Going to your bed you collapse face down and wince at the friction on your crotch. Your bed now smells strongly of him which is only making things worse. You crawl to the top of the bed and rest your head on the pillow, trying to ignore your problem. You don't want to risk trying to take care of it again so all there is to do is pray it'll go away painlessly.  
You hear the bathroom door open as the room is momentarily flooded with light. He flips the switch leaving you in darkness again. You can feel a dip in the bed as he climbs in behind you. It's only a matter of seconds until he is pressed against your back and his lips are on the back of your neck.  
"Dave…stop…" You groan, trying to remove his hand. Unfortunately, you only manage to push his hand lower. His fingers brush against your groin causing you to let out a surprised moan. He stops moving entirely, leaving his hand over your crotch.  
You slap your hands over your mouth to prevent any further noises from escaping. He isn't moving or making a sound. You close your eyes tightly, silently praying that he has passed out again. Suddenly, he lets out a deep chuckle as he hooks his chin over your shoulder. His tongue is now on your ear and his hand has begun to move, rubbing you beneath your clothing. This wasn't the first time he had done this. Not by a long shot. You shake slightly as you hold in the moan that's trying to escape. You can feel his hardening length pressing against your backside as he begins to rock his hips against you. Unable to take much more a moan finally slips past your lips as you buck into his hand.  
He lets out an approving hum as he adds more pressure to your growing arousal. You find yourself rocking along with him, squished between his hand in front and his hips in back. Part of your brain that hasn't succumbed to pleasure yet is telling you to stop. To push him off and end it now. But you never go farther than getting each other off and you can't find it in you to stop now. Your right hand goes behind you to cup the back of his neck as you pull him toward your lips. He gladly leans over you until your lips meet at an awkward angle. He sucks your bottom lip into his mouth keeping you distracted while flipping you onto your back.  
His groin pushes against yours, causing you both to moan, as he continues his rocking. The friction is maddening and you can feel yourself growing closer to release. And he can tell. You run your fingers through his pale hair and tilt your head back ready to let the tension in your stomach out when he stops moving and lifts his hips. You let out a pitiful whimper from the loss of contact. He kisses your nose as he sits up, straddling your thighs. His sunglasses had been discarded somewhere along the way and he now stares down at your through half lidded eyes. Your eyes travel down his body, landing on the bulge in his pants. Why had he stopped? You were both so close and you were ready to fall asleep. So what exactly was he doing?  
As you watch he grabs the hem of his shirt with both hands and lifts his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. You're not sure what to think or what to do as his hands find their way under your shirt and travel up to your nipples. He runs his thumbs over both, messaging them gently. You let out a little moan as he teases the flesh, an unreadable look on his face. It's not long before your shirt is over your head and on the floor somewhere. This, was also normal. You'd been naked in front of each other on countless occasions now but he never remembered it the day after since you'd somehow managed to dress him. He leaned down to kiss your dry lips quickly before he moved to trail kisses down your jaw line, neck, shoulder, and chest. He stopped momentarily at one of your nipples to nip and lick at the little bud. You squirm under his touch and grip the sheets. After working your nipple for a bit longer he begins to kiss a line down the center of your chest to your stomach until he reaches your navel. He bites the surrounding flesh lightly before licking at the small hurt. You're watching him as he goes and he stops to glance up at you every so often.  
He's now at the waistband of your jeans, kissing the sensitive area. He moves to your hipbone and scrapes his teeth along the skin while licking and kissing. Meanwhile, his hands are busy undoing your belt followed by the button and the zipper. He tugs them down as much as he can with his weight still on your thighs. He moved, spreading your legs and settling in between them before he leaned down to hover above your bulge. He licks at the fabric of your boxers, his teeth scrapping lightly. You buck your hips upward causing him to hold you down. You moan as he continues to lick and bite through the material. You're dying for some contact and you know exactly what he wants you to do.  
"D-Dave…please…I can't…hnng." You moan, squirming and wriggling beneath him.  
He chuckles as he grips the elastic of your boxers with his teeth and pulls down slowly. The cold air of your room hits you instantly but you only feel it for a moment as Dave's hot tongue immediately follows. Your head rolls back on the pillow, one hand fisting his hair. He's licking the underside from base to tip before going down again. When he reached the top after several maddeningly slow licks he presses the very tip of his tongue to your slit, a moan escaping your lips. You let out something between a moan and a whine when he takes you in his mouth. He's bobbing his head, tongue pressing you to the roof of his mouth as he sucks. You resist bucking into his mouth and try to keep your voice quiet as he sucks. He doesn't continue for long causing you whimper when he releases you, trailing kisses back up to you neck. You are unbelievably close to climax and he knows it. He always does this. He drags it out for as long as he can, making sure you're begging for release.  
"Daaaaave." You whine when he runs a thumb over your nipple. "Stop screwing with me…"  
He chuckles into your neck. "Be patient." He moves off of you completely, standing near the side of the bed to remove his pants and boxers. He's watching you, expecting you to remove the remainder of your clothing as well but you decide to play his game. You smile innocently at him and he smirks all but ripping your pants and boxers off of you. It's not long until he's on you again rubbing your erections together. You've given up on reason a long time ago and instead are enjoying this moment when you feel like you're completely his. There's something concealed in his left hand, something he'd pulled from his jeans when he took them off. You can't see what it is and after a particularly rough roll of his hips you don't care. He sits up and pulls you onto his lap attaching his mouth to yours. You hear a little click behind your back but it's barely audible over the blood rushing in your ears. He cups your ass with both hands, pulling your erection closer to his to rub together. You hardly notice his fingers creeping closer to the crack in your ass until one slick finger is circling your hole. You rip your mouth from his as one finger penetrates. This had never happened before. You'd jerked each other off with your hands, thrust your dicks together between sweaty bodies and sucked each other to completion but never had he touched…there.  
"D-Dave! What are you doing?" You ask, one hand going behind you to grip his wrist.  
"Preparing you." He says, planting soft kisses to your jaw.  
"For what?"  
"What do you think?" He asked, bucking his dick against yours.  
His finger had begun thrusting in and out feeling incredibly strange but not entirely unpleasant. "W-we can't do this. You have to stop…"  
"Why?"  
"Because you…you won't remember tomorrow and I can't…can't get this close to you just for you to forget." You're finding it hard to hold in your emotions now as you press your forehead to his shoulder and wrap both arms tightly around his shoulders.  
He's silent and his finger has stopped moving entirely. He pulls out drawing a little grunt from you. His free hand begins rubbing soothing circles on your back. His lips are close to your ear when he speaks in a low voice.  
"Of course I'll remember."  
"You never do." You sniff, trying not to let the heartbreaking tears fall.  
"That's not true." You stiffen. What did he say? "Every time I remember."  
"Then why…why haven't you said anything?" You pull back and are now staring into those red eyes that now hold guilt.  
"Cause I'm a coward." He smiles weakly.  
"But…how do you remember? You've always been so completely shitfaced."  
"Please, you really think I'm that much of a lightweight?"  
"Are you fucking kidding me? You've been lying this whole time? Why were you faking?"  
"Hey, the first time I wasn't faking. But…after I discovered what you'll let me do it kind of…kept happening. I'm a Strider. There's no way a Lalonde could drink me under the table so easily."  
An empty feeling washes over you as you pull out of his arms and stand. That had hurt. So, he was pretending to get drunk so he could have his way with you? All this time you'd been hoping that he was just acting out his sober fantasies but this…  
You swallow against the lump growing in your throat. "If that's the case, you don't need to keep coming to my apartment after a party. In fact, you can just go home now." You keep your back to him as you grab your boxers and slip them back on already going soft with the change of mood.  
He stands and wraps his arms around you. "Whoa wait, a second ago you were a panting mess on my lap, now you're kicking me out in the middle of the night?" His chin is on your shoulder and you turn your face away.  
"I'm not just going to let you play with me anymore. So what's the point in staying here?"  
"Play with you? Is that what you think? Do you honestly think I'd suck off some guy I was just playing around with?"  
You shrug your shoulders, bumping his chin.  
"Well fuck John…you're wrong. Everyone thinks I'm Mr. Cool all the time." You roll your eyes at that and you're sure he knows. "So how could I possibly show you what a ridiculous mess I turn into when I think about you? I figured…if you thought I was drunk you wouldn't change your opinion about me."  
You scoff. "You really think I care about your cool façade? Because I don't. It's the dorky lame Dave that only comes out when we're alone that I fell in love with."  
He was silent for a moment. "You love me?"  
"I've been completely sober all this time. Do _you _think I'd let a guy suck me off let alone suck _him_ off if I didn't have feeling for him?"  
Dave laughed and nipped at the abused flesh of your neck. "Well I guess it's time for my confession to my senpai all blushing and shit like the girls from the animes." You both laughed as you turn in his arms to face him. He plants a kiss on your lips. "I love you, dork." He says and that's it, you're completely done. The object of your undying affection has just said the words you've longed to hear for so long. You let him slip your boxers back down before he all but throws you onto the bed. You're on your sides, facing each other. He's put more lube on his fingers and is stroking your cock back to life as his hand snakes behind your back to poke at your hole. One finger pushes in but you're not worried or surprised this time. You try to relax as a second finger pushes in with a new feeling of burning pain. You bite your lip and let out a moan somewhere between pain and pleasure. He's laying butterfly kisses across your face, neck and shoulder trying to distract you from the discomfort. He's moving his fingers slowly, stretching you. A third finger forces its way in and your nails dig into his shoulders. It _hurts_. Even with his hand still stroking your front.  
"Dave…it hurts…" You grunt.  
"I know. Shhh. Just relax. It'll feel better soon…I think."  
"You think?"  
"It's not like I've done this before. Not with a guy."  
"Well neither have I!"  
"It has to feel good I mean…other guys do this right?"  
You close your eyes and press your forehead to this shoulder. "It better feel good or I swear Strider I will rip your di-AH!" Your threat was cut off by a sudden gasp of pleasure as his fingertips pressed against your sweet spot. You shivered as he continued to rub at it, pressing lightly.  
"Feel good?"  
"Mhmm." Words are beyond you at this point as he works that spot. He alternates from thrusting his fingers into it to just rubbing it at a slow pace. You're no longer able to hold back your voice and sweet noises pour from your lips. The throb of pain is still there but, oh, it just feels so good.  
Suddenly his fingers are retreating and he's rolling on top of you between your legs. He lifts your leg until one is on his shoulder, the other wrapped around his hip. He's lubing himself, never breaking eye contact with you.  
"If you want me to stop you'd better say so now." He said, pressing his head to your backside.  
You bite your lip, a new set of nerves gripping your stomach. You'd wanted this for so long but now that it was actually happening…you were scared. You weren't a virgin, you'd had girlfriends but that was just it. They were _girls._ They were the ones being penetrated in a place that was meant for it! You took a deep breath and tried to push the fear from your head unsuccessfully. "No just…do it before I change my mind."  
"Are you scared?"  
"Wouldn't you be?" You practically laugh.  
He grins before leaning down to place a kiss on your lips. "Alright, tell you what, if it hurts too much I'll stop, ok?"  
"Will you really?" You cock an eyebrow.  
"Yes. I promise."  
You swallow and sigh. "Alright."  
A second later he's pushing into you and wow, ok, you've never felt pain like that. It burned with the feeling of flesh being stretched to accommodate the intruder. When he's half way in he stops which seems like a struggle.  
"Shit, you're so tight. I can only imagine how that feels for you."  
"Not…helping…" You say through clenched teeth.  
"Relax. It's only going to hurt worse if you don't."  
"It's not exactly the easiest thing Dave. Would you like me to shove a huge dick up your ass?"  
"Huge?" He smirks. You smack his arm several times partly for trying to crack a joke in this situation and partly to try to relieve some of your own pain. "Ow, ow I'm sorry. Stop hitting me." He laughed.  
"Just hurry up and move or something. Having a stationary rod in my ass actually hurts worse." You say, unclenching your teeth and relaxing your shoulders.  
He obliges and slowly pulls out before pushing back in, further than he had been previously. He continues like this until he's fully sheathed inside of you. He stops, letting out a deep breath. "You okay?"  
"It still hurts but…it's getting better…I think." You wince, shifting under his weight. He claims your lips, sucking your tongue into his mouth as he begins moving again. He cups your ass in both hands, pulling you closer and angling your hips upward slightly. His next thrust hits that same sweet spot as before and you moan into the kiss, your legs tightening around him. He pulls back for breath, meeting your eyes. He's probing your prostate with each thrust, moans and grunts slipping from between your kiss bruised lips. "Feeling good?" He asked, a weak smirk forming on his face.  
"Just keep…hitting…that…nnn…spot." You demand, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him back down for another kiss. He speeds his pace, flesh meeting flesh with each thrust. You're so close now that your movements become sloppy. You meet each of his thrusts half way, as you suck and bite at his lips and tongue. You pull your mouth away, latching onto his neck. Your body tenses, your back arches, your eyes screw tight, and your arms hold so tightly that you're surprised he can still breathe. Your inner walls tighten around him as your mouth hangs open in a scream of pure ecstasy. You're rocking against him not wanting to let your orgasm end. Within seconds he's filling you with his seed holding you close enough to hurt. Your movements slow as he lays you completely back against the bed, nearly collapsing on top of you. You're panting for breath, little moans and whimpers still escaping your throat from the aftershock. He's kissing your neck very gently, his thumb stroking your cheek and you feel so completely and utterly…complete.  
You'd never felt this way after fooling around with him but this time was just so different. It wasn't a one night stand. He was yours completely. He rolled, pulling you on top of him.  
"I love you." He says before kissing you softly. It's not like before when it was urgent and lust filled. It's just sweet and tender and makes your heart flutter. You rest your head on his shoulder and sigh, content.  
"You promise you won't change your mind in the morning?" You ask, feeling a momentary dip in your confidence.  
"I promise."  
"You'll still be here when I wake up?"  
"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?"  
You laugh. "Yes. You take up too much room in my bed."  
"Then I guess we'll just have to cuddle close enough to make room for two."  
"I'm okay with that." Your voice is no more than a whisper as you're succumbing to sleep. You feel sweaty, sticky and gross but you're too tired to move. "I need to clean up…" You practically whine.  
"Shower?"  
"Carry me?"  
He laughs. "As soon as my legs start working again."  
You lay in his arms for another few minutes before he stands, pulling you against his chest. Your wrap your legs around his hips. You were not expecting him to actually carry you but you didn't mind one bit. You're not sure you can walk right now anyway. After a shower full of mostly cuddling and kissing you're both dressed in some of your pajamas and cuddling on the bed. You fall asleep to whispered words of love and kisses. And when you wake the next morning you're still in his arms and he still feels the way he did the night before.

Being a straight female I know very little about man and man gay sexy times so please forgive anything in this story that is wrong. Then again probably 100% of you are straight teen girls so you probably know about as much as I do, ha. They were going to wear condoms but I figured you guys didn't care about sensible sex and just wanted mindless thrusting soooo  
Anyway, I hope this was pleasing random and amazing Dave roleplayer. Hopefully you were able to find it on here! I will be taking more prompts if you'd care to throw them my way. I'd prefer to have them submitted on tumblr. URL is same as my name here. Don't be shy. Send it anonymously if you must. Just give me your ship, your rating and your plot and I'll get to work!


End file.
